Sick
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Spencer gets the flu. Sick!Reid/Helpful!Garcia friendship fic, with some of the others sprinkled in! Oneshot! Rated for sickness and other such things! R&R!


It was a slow day in the BAU. There wasn't a new case, not yet anyway. Maybe people had decided to be sane and NOT brutally murder, rape, or kidnap multiple people. Who knew. Yet the thing that was bothering Morgan was that it was past ten thirty in the morning and Reid was still absent from the building. He looked to his fellow profilers. JJ was fiditing slightly and Blake kept glancing up at Spencer's desk intermiently. They had noticed to. He was about to say something when Reid finally tumbled in.

To say he looked bad was an understatement. His sweater vest was askew, his shirt was ruffled, his tie wasn't tied remotely correct, his hair was even more wild then it normally was, and he was wearing two different shoes. Worse of all, his socks actually _matched_. Yet, the thing that really grabbed his attension was his face. Spencer's face was even more pale then usual with the exception of light red flush over the genius' cheeks. The skin around the his nostrils was starting to turn pink and the bags that where nearly always under the young man's face were larger and darker then before. The kid looked like the energy had been sucked from his body with a high powered vaccum cleaner.

They had done the proper thing and didn't say anything as the younger profiler shuffled to his desk, sniffling once as he sat down. They ingored it when he pulled out a small thing of tissues. They ingored the few sneezes that flew from the genius. It was when they coughing started that they sprung into action.

"Reid." Morgan said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha-" He coughed some more. "What?"

"Your going home."

"Come on, Morgan." Spencer whined through his runny nose.

"We're serious, Spence," JJ said, "There is a flu bug going around at Henry's school. It's pretty serious, they are about to shut down the school because so many kids are out. One kid even had to go to the hospital, Spence. If this is that then you need to be _home_, resting."

"It's just a cold." Spencer groaned and winced slightly. The team couldn't help but notice his vioce was tired and scratchy. He may have been up all night coughing.

"Reid, don't fight us on this one, I'm taking you home."

"You have- ACHOO!- work to do Morgan!"

"My precious little Genius Boy!" Spencer heard the bosterious vioce Garcia from across the room and winced. "What are you doing here?" She asked, rushing up to the sickly brainac. "You need to be home, watching _Star Trek_ re-runs and eating copious amounts of chicken noddle soup!"

"Garcia-"

"No! I won't hear any of it. YOU are going home." Garcia grabbed his wrist and yanked him up from his seat. A wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled slightly before half hazardly grabbing his things. He knew there was no was no piont in fighting Garcia. "I'm taking you home. Your going to rest, and I'm going to take care of since you have clearly lost your marbles." Garcia started to drag him off.

"Bye, guys." He croaked at the team and gave them a small finger wave as Garcia dragged him away.

##################################################################################

"Now you just lay down here, sweetheart." Garcia tucked a blanket around Spencer as he laid on his couch. She grabbed a Star Wars DVD and popped it into his DVD player. "I'm going to go get the bathroom trashcan incase your stomach revolts." Garcia wooshed away and Spencer pulled the blanket over his hand. He felt aweful. He was achey and sore, his throat was sore and his head was throbbing. He thought being blown up was painful. Garcia returned swiftly with a small trash can and set it down by Spencer. She shook her head at him.

"Do you need anything?" Garcia asked softly and she only got a grunt in response. "I'm going to go find a thermometer and a cold dish cloth." And with that she was off again. after a moment she returned with said items. She gently pulled the blanket from his face and placed the cold, soggy dish rag on his head before popping the themometer in his mouth. "There you go." Garcia cooed and Spencer rolled his eyes. He didn't like being fussed over like this very much.

Garcia trotted away again, something about getting extra blankets and starting a soup. She returned with two extra blankets bas she fussed about him not having any real food in his house. She took his themometer out and checked it.

"Goodness, sweetie, temp of 102.9! How did you even get out of bed this morning?" Garcia said, tucking extra blankets around Spencer as shivered from the chills he was suffering from. "Now, I have to go to the store to get you some real food. If I come back and you aren't laying RIGHT HERE I will unleash a reign of fury on you." Spencer coughed in response.

################################################################################

When Garcia returned, arms full of groceries, Spencer was still on the couch but now he was slung over the edge slightly and there was a strange stench in the room. She sighed and shook her head as she sat the groceries down before going over to Spencer and wrinkling her nose. Spencer was passed out now, sweat collecting on his forehead, but it appeared that he had emptied his stomach before he did. Garcia gagged and picked the can up and proceeded to go flush the contents down the toliet before returning it to its place by Spencer.

She strolled back into his kitchen, emptying the bags before grabbing the nessasary equipment. Chicken Noddle soup was one the the few things she really knew how to cook well. She prefered baking but, hey, she could make cookies when he was better. Right now he needed chicken noodle soup, and a lot of it. She started up the noodles and broth before turning her attension to the boneless, skinless chicken breasts. She seasoned them, only a little as to not upset Spencer's turbulent tummy, before starting to cook them. She had started to chop the carrots and celery when she heard a cough come from the doorway.

She turned and saw Spencer leaning heavily against the door frame. His hair and forehead were still heavy with sweat and his eyes were still sort of tired looking. He was swaying slightly.

"Hey, Genius Boy, what are you doing up?"

"You- you cooking something?"

"Yeah, I'm making soup. I'm half done, you go lay back down."

"I-" Sniffle. "I could help."

"No, go lay down."

"But-"

"Go." Garcia asserted and Spencer slowly shuffled away. Garcia rolled her eyes and went back to the veggies.

After awhile the soup was finished and she scooped some into a bowl before making her way into the living room. Spencer was now sprawled out on the couch, laying ontop of the blankets, sweat pouring down his skin. His hazy, half-open eyes glanced up at Garcia but he didn't say anything. He let his head roll to the side.

"It's soup time, babydoll, we need to get some food in you." Garcia smiled at him. "I'm sure there's some science-statistics-mumbo-jumbo to back me up on this." Spencer chuckled slightly but didn't say anything, he had too tired now. His hand twitched towards the bowl as if to grab it. "Nuh-uh, baby boy, I'm feeding you this. You are resting. You look like your going to break if you move, sweatheart, so just try to sit up a little bit and let me feed you."

Spence didn't like this prospect at _all_ but he was too tired to move and now his stomach was empty. Various statistics about the flu and chicken soup swarmed and swam around in his mind, becoming blurred in his feverish and tired mind. He shuffled to get in a sitting position, his muscles whining out at him to stop. Garcia smiled straitened up, gathering up a spoonful of soup, which Spencer relucatantly ate. He was surpised when the soup settled peacefully and warmly in his stomach instead of the voilent response he was expecting. He about half the soup before lossing his appietite. Garcia was satisfied enough with this and sat the bowl aside as Reid laid back down.

################################################################################

The day had gone on with few compications. Spence did throw up more and his nose was still stuffed up, which brought him to were he was now, in the shower. Garcia had instisted on it and it really was a good idea.

He turned up the heat on the shower a little, causing more steam to fill the room. He let the hot water sooth his aching muscles and let the steam loosen up his flemmy nose. While refreshing and helpful, the hot shower was also making him very very tired. His eyes felt very heavy and were starting to flutter open and close. As soon as he had the shampoo washed from his hair he shut the shower off.

He tumbled from the shower into the steamy bathroom. While the room was very humid and steamy, it was still colder then the shower and he shivered as goosebumps started to pop up over his thin body before quickly grabbing a towel and rapping it around himself. He hastily half dried himself off before stumbling tiredly into his room. He mind was still tired and hazy from fever. He swiftly pulled on a pair of boxer shorts before burrowing himself under the covers and conking out.

#############################################################################

"Hey, Garcia, how is Reid doing?" JJ asked as the other woman let her and Blake into Reid's apartment.

"He is sick as a dog. He took a shower a bit ago, he is still in his room." Garcia said, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry it's just us. The boys are to scaried they'll get sick." Blake snorted. "Though atleast with Hotch he actually has a GOOD reason."

"He can't risk getting Jack sick." Garcia nodded.

"Yup, I'm not as worried, Henry had it the beginning of the ouutbreak so we're good here." JJ said, handing Garcia a tuberware container. "I made some cookies for when he gets better."

"Sure, JJ, you 'made them'" Blake said, making finger quotes as she said 'made them.'

"Shut up, Blake, I don't see you getting him anything." JJ crossed her arms at the other agent.

"Tell you what, if I get sick, I'll send him the medical bill." Blake joked before looking to Garcia. "Can we see him?"

"Okay, I need to check on him anyway. I haven't seen him since he left for his shower." Garcia nodded and the gaggle of women went over to Spencer room before peering in.

Spence was was now sprawed out on his stomach, only partly covered by the covers. His cheeks were still rosy and his hair was only semi-dry and sticking out in multiple differnt directions. A bare leg and shoudler were pearing from the covers, as well other foot. The girls started giggling slightly at the sight of their snoring friend.

"Do you think he is wearing _any_ clothes at all?" Garcia whispered with a snort.

"I don't think I want to know." JJ wrinkled up her nose at the idea.

"There's only one way to know for sure." Garcia whispered with determination in her eyes as she tip-toed over the sleeping genius, ignoring the whispered protests from trhe other two women. She swiftly yacked the blankets away. "It's okay guys, he has underwear on."

"Garcia!" JJ whispered, rushing over to her. "Are you crazy, you-" JJ stopped before laying eyes on Spencer. "Geez, I knew he was skinny but wow, does he ever eat?"

"I'm not sure, but he sure as heck is while he under my care." Garcia said, gently laying the blanket over the shivering profiler.

"Your going to spoil him." Blake teased, jioning the others by Reid's bed.

"You bet your buns I am." Garcia grinned proudly.

"Has he eaten anything today?" JJ asked, her motherly instincts flaring in her gut.

"Don't worry, Momma Bear, I have been feeding him. I made some chicken noodle soup."

"Ah, chicken nooddle soup, a classic." Blake grinned.

"For good reason, it was one of the few thing he WOULDN'T throw up. I tried to give him some cereal earlier, I even got that soy milk junk but he still threw it up anyway."

"He may have just done it for the priniple of the matter, he may be lactose intolerate but he still loves dairy, hates soy." JJ said with a roll of the eyes.

"Did he drink the milk? Milk can aggitate the stomach when your sick." Blake asked, quirking a brow.

"No, he just ate a few spoonfuls then the next thing I knew he was keeled over his puke pail." Garcia shrugged.

"Henry was just like that when he had it." JJ scanned over Spencer worriedly. "Poor Spence."

"I know right? Must suck being a germophobe and being sick like this. He hasn't even spit out any statistics."

"No statistics? Do we need to hospitalized him?"

"I can hear you." A tired, scratchy vioce broke them from their banter. They looked over and saw Spencer roll over and look up at them with tired eyes. "What are you doing in..." Sneeze. "In my room?"

"Just checking up on you, Dumplin'." Garcia grinned.

"Is there any particular reason your only in your underwear, Spence?" JJ asked with raised eyebrow.

"My fever... is too high to wear clothes." He croaked out, rapping the covers tighter around himself.

"You poor baby." JJ teased, walking to his side. "You sound conjested, do you need me to rub some Vicks on your chest?"

"SHUT UP." He grumbled, grabbing the pillow next to him and swigging it at her.

"Your feisty when your sick." Blake joked as she went over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm fiesty when I'm _tired._" Spencer croaked in response.

"I rest my case."

#################################################################################

The next day passed and Garcia was still taking care of Reid. His nose was starting to clear out a little bit and after a spike in his fever earlier in the day it went back down. His stomach was still not being cooperative and over all he was still miserable. The _Star Trek_ marathon was definetly helpful though.

After Garcia coaxed him into putting some clothes on the two had spent most of the day on the couch, watching one of their favorite shows. He was becoming less annoyed with Garcia's codling as time wore on. She was just trying to help him out after all. After the day was nearly over they heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Garcia chirped cheerfully, rushing towards the door. She opened it and there stood JJ and Henry. The five yearold child was holding several pieces of paper in his tiny hands. "Well looky whose here! Come in you two!" Garcia grinned and held the door open for the pair and they entered.

"Heeeyyyy there, Henry, what're you doing here?" Spencer rasped out , sitting up as the tiny tot tottled over.

"I heard you was sick." Henry said before handing him the papers in his hand. "So I made you these during school time."

Spence looked down at the papers in his hand. The first was a card with 'Get Wel Soon' written on it in very crude handwriting. He opened the card and saw a roughly drawn heart and Henry's little signature in the corner. He looked at the other papers, which were all just pictures. The first had a figure laying in bed, judging by the characters wild brown hair it was him, the second was standing, well floating, by the bed, the character had yellow hair and was wearing a brightly colored dress. Garcia.

"I hope you feel better soon, Uncle Spence." Henry said, putting his hands behind his back and rocking back forth as Reid flipped through the pictures.

"Thank you for the pictures, buddy, they are beautiful." Spencer ruffled his godson's hair slightly with a smile.

"Come on, Henry, you gave him the pictures. Let's leave him alone to rest." JJ said, waving his son over.

"Bye bye, Uncle Spence, feel better soon." Henry kissed Spencer on the forehead and scampered over to his mother.

"I'm sorry we interupted your nerd fest here." JJ smiled, taing her sons hand and nodding her head towards the TV.

"It's more then okay, sweetheart, come over again soon. We could use the company. How is Kevin doing at my job?"

"Good, but he's got nothing on you."

"Good."

################################################################################

It took several more days before Spencer's fever broke completely. Garcia was with him all the way. By the time the experience was over Spencer welcomed her help completely. It was nice to have someone care for him when he was sick. He hadn't had that since he was a little boy, whenever his father was home or his mother was lucid. By the time it was over he felt better then ever, with the exception that he was a little bit tired.

"Hey there, Pretty Boy, it's about time you got back to work." Morgan smirked as Spencer strolled into the bullpen, clad in a blue button up shirt and coreroys with a dark blue tie fastened at his shirt, approraitely askew. Best of all, his socks were their normal, unmatching selves.

"No thanks to you," Reid drawled sarcasticly, "Thanks for visiting, by the way."

"Hey, I didn't feel like risking cathing the plague just to visit you, smartass." Morgan teased as the younger male sat down at his desk.

"I didn't have the plague. It was the flu." Spencer snorted, sitting his go bag aside.

"Same difference, Garcia told me it was pretty bad." Morgan defended.

"At least Hotch _called_ me."

"I'm a busy guy."

"So is Hotch."

"I texted you."

"Morgan, I had a mind splitting headache most of the time, do think I would risk looking at that bright little screen? I thought I was going to have a anurism when Hotch called." Spencer quirked a brow and Derek groaned.

"Your just trying to make me feel bad now."

"You just catching on to that now, Morgan?" JJ asked, walking back from the break room, coffee in hand before sitting back at her desk. "How you feeling, Spence?"

"Great, a bit tired, but great." Reid smiled at JJ. "I love those pictures Henry drew, I have them pinned to my fridge."

"Good to know, Henry was glad to know you were feeling better." JJ smiled, sipping her coffee. "He thinks his little forehead kiss helped you get better."

"That is a popular belief amongst children, though in reality-" Spencer started before JJ cut him off.

"We know, Spence, but it's cute. Just let it be cute."

"I suppose the idea is rather adorable." Spencer agreed with a smile before getting up and getting himself a cup of coffee. "Ahhh, coffee, I have missed you so." Spencer said, sitting back down with his coffee before taking a long sip.

"Garcia cut you off from coffee?" Morgan asked, clearly amused by this prospect.

"Yes." Spencer groaned into his cup. "Only tea for me. No coffee for Reid."

"Poor baby." JJ teased.

"Shut up." Spencer teased back before Hotch walked in, his face serious.

"Good to see your back, Reid, we'll need you on this one." Hotch raised up a manilla folder. "Meeting in five, we have a case."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Another little oneshot! Sick!Reid fic because I can, and I got bored :P Summer is frying my brain and Spencer payed for it XD lol**


End file.
